With the development of display technology, people's requirements on display device have been continuously raised. Currently, curved surface display technology has come into people's sight and has received extensive attention. Generally, display screen of a curved surface display device can provide optimal viewing effect from center to peripheral, while a reproduction capability of an ordinary display device at peripheral of the screen is relatively not ideal. The whole screen of a curved surface display device is in an arc shape, which can provide wide panorama image effect, and bring better visual enjoyment to user.
Curved surface display is realized in prior art mainly by manner of naturally bending a liquid crystal panel and pressing the liquid crystal panel by using a front frame. However, these fixing manners are not stable, the liquid crystal panel is prone to deformation which will affect display effect, and a processing difficulty of a curved backlight source employed by the curved surface display device during manufacture is relatively high.